


High as Apple Pie

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks on that. Thinks some more. Opens his mouth. Closes it. Frowns. "What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	High as Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

  
Dean's sitting down when it happens. Which, he thinks, is a very, very good thing. He's also on Sam's laptop (again) doing- well, none of your damn business. Suffice it to say that it might be better if Sam didn't know his brother had... _borrowed_ it again.

He's also a little bit busy, so when the door flies open so hard it's rebounding in a strange wobble, his first reaction isn't to go for the sawed-off that's sitting next to the computer. It's to get his hands free.

And he's pretty surprised. Surprised enough that the, "Dammit!" out of his mouth might have a little more squeak in it than usual (meaning 'any').

He's equally shocked, because before the door has time to slam back shut (it was a pretty powerful opening), Sam's through it, looking like he'd just run a mile. Or seven.

His brother bee-lines it straight for him and Dean's a little shocked at the dazed panic there and-

Sam's grabbing him by the shoulders emphatically and shaking him back and forth.

The words out of Sam's mouth (in a very shitty British accent) make him blink, "The angels have the phone box!"

Dean thinks on that. Thinks some more. Opens his mouth. Closes it. Frowns.

"What?"

He frowns. There's something up with Sam's eyes, they're so wide he can hardly see any colou-

"Sam, are you _high_?!?!"

Dean blinks and suddenly there's an archangel in the room. A half-naked, hysterically laughing archangel.

Dean's torn between covering his eyes and screaming (in a manly and dignified way) and rolling his eyes.

Because he should have known that if his brother was fucked up, it was Gabriel that made him that way.

But before he gets a chance to make his decision, Gabriel's calmed himself enough to choke out, "Sorry, Dean. We'll get out of your hair."

A snap later and they're both gone.

Dean blinks.

"What... the hell...."  



End file.
